The One Who See's: Atalanta
Haunted Demigods The One Who See's: Atalanta Denise Monroe Atalanta's POV: Atalanta was furious. When she was alive, she was the fastest mortal alive. Now, as a ghost, she couldn't even float fast, she even thought Hercules floated faster than her, which made her irritable. The Mission of the Ghosts: To Escape the Underworld unscathed and find demigods to guide. Why? Because Demigods are a safe haven for Demigods, they offer protection for us ghosts. A little secret about being dead and coming back, if you are back on earth for a certain amount of time, the ghost becomes animated again. Atalanta at the moment was floating around between the cabins peering in the windows, looking for suitable candidates to guide. This was the boring part of the job, finding the demigod. She peered in the window of the Athena Cabin and saw most of them sitting in their bunks with Macbooks on the bed, IPads scattered everywhere and other various tablets and scrolls all over the place. "Too... over-achieving!" Atalanta said and floated away towards the opposite side of the camp. Stopping outside the Hephaestus Cabin and peeking in the window. The steam blew out the window, and even for a ghost, it made Atalanta's face hot. She floated away saying "Too...liturgically hot" and giggled. Stopping in the new wing of the cabins and stopping where Pallas' Cabin and peering in the window. And finally, Atalanta saw the girl who would become her protogeé whether she accepted or not. The Pallas Cabin didn't have a large number of campers dwelling inside. At least 5, at most 7, but this girl looked tame but deadly in the same sense, which is the similar to Atalanta. She was sleeping, obviously seeing as it was almost 2 A.M in the morn. Atalanta snuck in the room, which was odd seeing as ghosts hovered, not walked, but Atalanta, after many a centuary dead was still adjusting to the "Ghostly" life. Atalanta was tired, which was a first, but she was on her way to becoming a human so she saw it as custom to rest. She planted herself on the chair, well, she hovered through it but it would have to do. She will wait till this girl woke before introductions are declared. Denise's POV Denise woke to the sound of shuffling. She sat up in her bed rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, squinting as the light burst into her eyes. She saw that the other few campers where getting ready for the first lesson of the morning, which for Denise was Pegasi Training which consisted of cleaning, caring and being able to manouvre a Pegasus mid-air. Everyone else left as Denise was putting on her boots and strapping her knives into her holsters. Just as she stood up she saw a flicker of movements in the corner. As quickly as Denise had her boots on, she moved so fast and had her knife at Atalanta's neck. Realising Atalanta had no tangible neck, she sheathed her knives but looked at Atalanta's flickering, ghostly image with a stare that would burn a hole through someone. "Don't be frightened dear girl. I only seek to have words with you" Atalanta said with a look of honesty and trust on her face, kind of a "Mona Lisa" style smile but still. "Who are you? How did you get in?" Denise said and backed up. "My name is Atalanta, you may or may not have heard of me" Atalanta said looking proud. "Atalanta, like, the Atalanta who ran faster than every man in Greece Atalanta?" Denise asked with a grin as if she was teasing. "Spot on. As you can see I am now very much dead, in search of Asylum" Atalanta added. "Wait... Hold up. I've been hearing a buzz around camp that a few people have been granted Guides... with Dead heroes. This is true?" Denise said in awe. "Quite true yes. We all escaped at the same time. Could have been a few years earlier but Orpheus was being very dramatic about it all. Helen and He wanted to do it in a safe manor. But we wanted to get the hell out of there. I recognise the pun" Atalanta said and laughed. "So... you want to help me then?" Denise said sitting down. "Exactly. Being in contact is our only chance to stay up top. You act as an anchor for our souls. We never died in vain. I mean look at Perseus! It just wasn't meant to be. But now we can get back to what could be" Atalanta finished. "I accept. I will protect you...for I guess whatever comes! Let's go. I have training" Denise said and the two walked/floated out of the cabin and headed towards the Pegasi stables where fellow campmates where saddling up. Category:Ersason219 Category:Haunted Demigods Category:Ghosts